Chase's dream
by magisong
Summary: in which Chase flosses old Lace's teeth, gets sent up in space, gets married to Gert in a yellow and pink spotted suit and kisses Nico...


Discliamer: i do not own runaways or any of it's characters

* * *

"Chase, What the hell?!"

It was Nico, dressed in...wait for it...a **_baby pink_** summer dress, with **ribbons **in her hair.

I looked up from what i was doing, and suddenly realized that i was picking Old Lace's teeth.

"EEEW!" I yelled, shaking my saliva and meat covered hands.

"Look the correct way to do it is like this" Nico said and suddenly a ball of dental floss appeared in her hands (a ball of it???like a ball of wool???!) and Nico started flossing Old Lace's teeth. Old lace half closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me sneakily.

i backed out of the room into a black hole, then i realized i was back at that hell place where that Cloak guy had sent us.

"AAARGH!!" stormy clouds gathered above and scary noises started moaning in the clouds.

But then it started raining rainbows, like the kind of rainbow Karolina leaves behind when she flies. And suddenly a million tiny Karolinas were flying out from the clouds and thay all picked me up and it was just like i was flying, high, high above earth with a bunch of glowing rainbow things around me. It was so beautiful...until i realized every single one of those Karolinas were naked.

"Erk!" i yelped and fell, down

down

down

and down.

Until a giant robot caught me, on closer inspection, i saw that the robot had Victor's face behind it's screen, and the robot suddenly turned into Victor in an astronaut suit, I wondered why i didnt get to wear one too.(im still breathing, dont worry) and a gush of fire suddenly errupted from no where and consumed Victor, wait, now it's Alex...Alex??

Alex turned into an angel and floated up to the seventh gates, with a pair of snowy white wings and a glowing halo. "HEY! wait!, what about me!!??!" i suddenly shouted. "Don't worry" Molly the earth said (her face was suddenly where asia was) "I've got ya" And she reached out a looooooooong green arm and captured me, actually, incased me in green, coz her hand was so big. I couldn't see a thing and i was starting to panic, when Gertrude said "Chase, Chase what are you doing in my salad???" I looked up and there she was, wearing a wedding gown. I climbed out of the huge leaf of lettuce and saw that she was getting married to...me??? "hurry up and get into your suit Chase, the band's about to play Eminem" I fell of the lettuce and into a bright yellow and pink spotted suit. I was normal size again.

I looked up and old Lace was staring at me wearing a yellow and pink spotted bikini." Oh my god..." I said, rubbing my eyes, and when i opened them again **Nico** was infront of me, wearing a yellow and pink bikini, i rubbed my eyes again and saw Karolina in the bikini, then molly, then (horrors of horrors) **victor, **still wearing the bikini. "Chase I'm not gonna wait for you forever you know!" I turned but Gert had already gone, dissapearing into the crowd. "Wait!" i called after her and tried to follow her, but suddenly aflying defence daemons appeared with their stupid goofy faces, and soon i was swamped by them. "Help!!aggrgh!!!!!!!" I shouted, but my cries were muffeled by the pile of funny lion things.

"HIIIIIII-YAH!" Nico karate chopped the defence daemons away with her staff, and helped me up. "thanks" i said, relieved.

But she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at her (stileto clad) feet. "Chase...I've got something to tell you" She mumbled quietly.

And suddenly a flaming wall of fire apeared above us, slowly pressing downwards, "AAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHH!!!"We both screamed, and Nico looked around bewilderedly,

Then, before, i knew it, her face was looming closer and closer to mine

and suddenly she was kissing me, and i was kissing her back and the wall of fire dissapeared and she kissed me again and i realized that i was actually starting to **like** it.

And so we were kissing and suddenly Gert appears, I pull away from Nico in horror, Gert was staring at us with a surprised expression on her face(she was dressed normally, the **only** one dressed normally here) "No, no wait gert i...i can explain.."i rambled and walked towards her, she backed away, smiled sadly and said "it's your life Chase, I would want you to be happy" As she was eaten by a hungry crocodile.

"NOOO!!!" i yelled as Gert dissapeared from view. I turned around three times, hoping that she'd reapear somewhere.

Instead Nico caught my arm and said my name, except i was now spinning around dizzily, and her voice seemed far, far away

"Chase...chase..chase"

"chase, come on, you're gonna be late!:"

I opened my eyes blurrily and saw Nico shaking me and saying something.

"ACK!" i yelped and sat up, pulling away from her, remembering my dream, I blushed furiously. "Chase, what's wrong?" She said, frowning at me.

"Nothing, nothing"I said "I just had the weirdist dream"

"Well then hurry up, coz you're gonna be late for the 'field trip'"She said, rubbing her eyes like she haden't had enough rest as she got up to leave.

I suddenly heard Gert's voice in my head, in the dream, even though she was gone, her voice still sounded so familiar, it was still so heartbreaking to hear it.

_It's you life, Chase. I would want you to be happy..._

"Hey, Nico..." I blurted out." Yea?"

"I just wanted to...y'know...if anything's on your mind, you can always tell me" i said.

A look of surprise passed her face, then her eyes softened and she smiled as she reached out to tousle my hair. "Yea, okay. Thanks Chase..."

_and what things may come? No body knows..._


End file.
